Dad, Can I Meet Mommy?
by KrisHan Daughter
Summary: Luhan and his daughter life without Yifan in their life. ** " Dad, Can I Meet mommy?" -RaeHoon " Hoonie will meet Mommy, if Hoonie pray for Mommy. And Mommy will always live in Hoonie's heart, she's always with us," -Luhan "I will always be with you guys, watching you from afar. Mommy loves you so much, Hoonie. We are a family and I love you so so much. –Kris #Uke!Kris #OC!


Title : Dad,Can I meet Mommy?

Main Cast : -Xi Luhan  
-Wu Yi Fan  
-Xi Rae Hoon (OC)

Author :Xi daughter

Genre : Romance,Family

Happy Reading

That morning, a little girl snuggles her comforter uncomfortably.

"Engh…" she pulled her blanket up to cover her face, despising the morning sun peeking through her blinds.

"Hoonie-ah~ Rise and shine, baby. It's your first day of school," her Appa woke her up as she snuggles deeper to her blanket.

"Ukh Daddy.. I'm still sleepy~ 5 more minutes, okay?" she whined to her father.

"No.. My little girl must not be lazy. Up up, or do I need to call Sehun to wake—"

"No~! Don't call Sehun, please!" her father haven't even finished his threats when Rae Hoon, jumped from her bed to run to the bathroom. "I haven't even showered yet!"

'You're a lot like, Fanie, Hoon-ah,' Luhan smiled bitterly as he looked at her child, before slowly walking to the balcony.

"Is my little girl ready?" Luhan asks his daughter as she skipped down the stairs, already in her uniform.

"Ne, Daddy, I'm ready!"

"Aigoo, so cute. Come and eat breakfast first."

Raehoon walked to her daddy who picked her up to her seat besde him. He handed her the napkin to cover her uniform, then help her eat her breakfast. "Daddy, we're going together with Sehun, right?"

"Of course, baby. Eat more, Raehoon-ah. So you'll grow faster," Luhan said as his hand affectionately brushed Raehoon's hair.

»Skip Time»

School

"Raehoon-ah, go to your classroom, your Seonsaengnim must be waiting already!"

"Aniyo, Daddy. I.. I'm scared," Raehoon dropped her head.

"Huh? Why, baby? Aren't you a strong kid? Daddy's girl is a tough girl, right?"

"What if they don't like me? What if they're mean?" She finally looked up to her dad with her big and teary eyes that it almost breaks Luhan's heart.

"You do not worry, Hoonie. Thehun take care Hoonie," Sehun suddenly said, taking his friend's hand and guided her to the classroom,.

"Sehun will be there for you, Hoon. Don't be afraid, okay?" Luhan told her once again before the girl finally followed Sehun to their classroom, hand in hand.

.  
.

"Good morning, children!" the teacher greeted them cheerily.

"Good morning, Seonsaengnim~" they replied her.

"Ahhh you're full of energy today! Okay, since this is our first meeting, I'll introduce myself. My name is Sung Sang Mi. You can call me Seonsaengnim, Miss or anything," she said to them.

"Can we call you Omma?" a girl with a ponytail asked. Song Nom Ki, her nametag read.

"Of course you can, my dear. I am your second mother now," she answered with a gentle smile.

Raehoon studied her friends one by one. She was sitting at the very front row next to Sehun. "Omma? What's an Omma?" she wondered.

"Okay, childrens. Since I introduced myself already, you have to introduce yourselves to me. You tell me your name, your age, and your parents name, okay?"

"Yes, Seonsaengnim!"

"Let's start from you, honey," Sang Mipointed a chubby cheeked boy sitting on the far right side of the row.

"Cho-choneun Kim Minseokimnida. I am 4 years old. My father is Kim Jonghyun and my mo-mother is Shin Sekyung. Bangapseumnida~" the boy named Minseok smiled cutely.

"Omo, so cute~" Sang Mi giggled. "Thank you Minseok-goon. Now, you, little one."

"Choneun Song Jong Ki imnida. Omma said I'm 4 y-years old. Halmeoni said I'm smart because I can say my RRrrrr clearly now! Appa is Song HyeKyeong and Omma's name is Kim Sora. Bangapseumnida!" he introduced himself loudly that it makes the whole class laughed. Including Raehoon.

"Yes, Jongki, thank you. Now..can you introduce yourself to us?" she then pointed at Sehun. Raehoon clapped her hand quietly to give Sehun spirit.

"Cho-choneun Oh The-Thehunimnida. 4,5 years old and my Appa is Oh Jong Ho. Omma name is Kim Min Gi, bangaptheumnida~"

"Aiyoh, nomukiowo. Humm who's next? Ah, sweetie, you're next," Sang Mi smiled at Raehoon.

"Choneun..Choneun Xi LaeHoonimnida. I.. I 3,5. Daddy name is Xi Luhan. Omma.." she paused. "Seonsaengnim, what is ..Omma?" she asked naively, fiddling with her fingers.

"Eh?" the whole class were dumbfounded to hear her question.

"Hoonnie..doesn't know what Omma is?" the little girl shook her head. "Omma is..a person.. whether it's a female or male.. who.. gave birth to you, and.. take care of your family."

"But..but there's only me, and Daddy and Mrs. Park at home. No Omma. Is Mrs. Park Omma?" Raehoon got more confused at her teacher's explanation.

"Honey, Omma..is a person who gave birth to Raehoon."

Raehoon shook her head. She cannot grasp what Sang Mi was saying.

"Raehoon honey, it's okay if you don't understand now. I'll explain about Omma again, but later, okay? Do not think too much okay?"

Raehoon nodded at her teacher. But she was determined to ask her father about it.

"Hoonie," ByunBaekhyun, one of Raehoon's classmates called her.

"Ne, waeyo, Baekkie?"

"Is.. is it true that Hoonie don't know what Omma is?" he asked her. She shooked her head to answer him. "Hoonie..Hoonie has no Omma?"

"Aniyo. Baekki has an Omma? Is she good?"

"Of course!" Baekhyun beamed at the thought of his mother. "Omma is very kind and caring. She buys me everything I want, ice cream or biscuits. And Omma is-"

Baekhyun's word kept flowing through Raehoon's head. "Omma sounds like a very nice person."

"Baekki, honeeey, let's go home"

A lady walked towards Sehun, Raehoon and Baekhyun.

"Omma!" the said boy stood up and hugged his mother.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Baek. I still have some works to do, but I came as soon as I can!"

"Gwaenchana, Omma," Baekhyun smiled at her.

"Are you Baekhyun's friends?" she asked Sehun and Raehoon as they nod and gave her their greetings. She squealed at how cute they were and unable to stop her hands from stroking the kids hair. "Kyeopta. Your mothers late too?"

The two kids only smiled at her.

"Ah, I'm sorry babies, but we have to go now. Are you okay by yourselves here?" she was a bit worry leaving the two kids here, though she knows their teachers are watching them from the school building.

"It's okay, Omonim. Thehun will take care of Hoonie."

"Arasso," she laughed. "Bye kids. Becareful."

"Ppaiippai Hun Hoonie~~" Baekhyun waved at them as he followed his mother.

They waited a bit long before Raehoon's father came.

"Hoonie~"

"Daddy~"Rae Hoon hugged his dad.

"Adjuthiwae so late? Hoonieawmoscwied. Thehun stop her," he said proudly.

"Thank you Sehun-ah, you're such a great boy!" he praised Sehun whose smile got wider. "I'm sorry I'm late, the traffic was crowded today kids. But let's go home now, okay? Sehun'sAppa and Omma must've been waiting for you," Luhan took their hands and lead them to his car.  
»Skip Time»

Sehun Home

"Nah Thehun we're here~ Off you go"  
Luhan said. Sehun nods his head and got ready to hop off the car, but before he did...

CHUU~

He stole a peck to Raehoon's cheek.

"Eh?" Raehoon dumbly looked at Sehun, while Luhan's eyes widened in shock.

"Bye Hoonie~, Appa always do that to Omma when he come home after work."

"Ha?" Raehoon's still dumbfounded.

"I'm going in. PpaippaiHoonieeee" Sehun hopped off and skipped inside his house.

"Aigoooo, this brat. He's still a kid yet he.. Oh Fannie, yoi should see our Raehoon, she really grow into a cute little girl," Luhan thought.

"Luhanssi, thank you for dropping Sehun home!"

"Ah, MinGi-ssi you're welcome," Luhan drove away after waving goodbye to Sehun and his mother.

"Sehun'sOmma is also pretty like XiuminOmma and BaekhyunOmma. Is my Omma pretty too?" Raehoon's mind was still thinking about her Omma.

.

Luhan House

"AnnyeongHaseo!"

"eh, rae Hoon you're home eoh? How's school?" Mrs. Park asked the little girl who immediately hugged her neck.

"Today was fun! Hoonie met a lot of new friends!"

"Tjintcha? Good, then. Now let's change your clothes first, okay?"

Raehoon nod, and only smiled as Mrs. Park took her to her room to change.

.  
Rae Hoon Room

Raehoon is standing in front of the full body mirror in her room. She turned left and right, looking at her reflection. She changed her uniform to a simple pink dress. A piece of red hairband was put on her hair.

"Ummm Daddy's girl looks so pretty~" Luhan walked inside her room and sat on her bed.

"Daddy, Hoonie..canHonnie ask something?"

"Of course," he pulled his girl to sit on his lap.

"Daddy, Seonsaengnim asked Hoonie'sOmma name. But Hoonie has no Omma, so Hoonie don't answer. Does Hoonie have an Omma, Dad?"

The question shocked Luhan. He never told Raehoon about her mother before.

"Ne, sweetie, of course you have an Omma."

"Really? Is she pretty like SehunOmma?"

"Even prettier," Luhan answered, smiling as he remembered Raehoon'sOmma's face. "Wait, Daddy habe a picture of Raehoon'sOmma."

He went to his room, took a photo album and he looked at it for a while, "She's finally asking about you, Yifan."

. 

"Here's your Omma," Luhan revealed the picture one by one.

"This, Omma?" Luhan pointed one of the picture Luhan's showing. It is a picture of a man holding a baby. When Luhan nodded, Raehoon smiled. "HoonieOmma, namja?"

"Yes, Hoonie. This is your Mommy. Isn't she pretty?"

"Very pretty. Is that me?" she pounted at the baby, and Luhan nods again. "Dad, I have a Mommy but why I never see Mommy? Where is Mommy now? I really wan to meet Mommy can I see her?"

DEG!

Luhan was speechless. How was he supposed to tell her daughter that his mother..is dead?

"Dad? Why are you crying? Did..Hoonie say.. something? I'm sorry Daddy, don't be sad Daddy," the little girl panickly apologized and wiped Luhan's tears.

"No, Hoonie, it's just.. Mommy is already up there with God. Hoonie will meet Mommy, if Hoonie pray for Mommy. And Mommy will always live in Hoonie's heart, she's always with us," Luhan explained to his daughter.

Her big doe eyes looked amused. "Really?"

And Luhan nods at her question.

Suddenly Raehoon saw a handsome guy in white, glowing.

"Hoonie~" he called her.

"Mo-Mommy?"

"Yes, dear. I'm your mother. I love you so so much. Will you promise Mommy one thing?" Yifan asked her.

"Hoonie loves Mommy too," she answered, trying to reach her Mommy, but failed.

"Honnie has to take care of Daddy, ne? Be a good kid and don;'t be naughty. Will you promise me that?"

"ne~ Can I hug Mommy? I missed Mommy so much. Can I go with Mommy?" she asked when finally she was able to hug Yifan.

"No you can't, sweetie. But we will meet again someday, okay?" Her Mommy said before slowly dissipating. He kissed Raehoon's forehead one last time before finally disappeared.

* *

"Hoonie?Gwenchanna?"Luhan worriedly asked her frozen daughter on his hold.

"Yes, Daddy. Hoonie meet Mommy. She's so pretty. And she was shining—"

"Where did you meet Mommy?"

"Molla. Hoonnie meet Mommy in a very preeeety place. Mommy said Hoonie has to take care of Daddy."

"Really?" Luhan smiled as his daughter nods. "Okay, bed time darling."

"Okay Dad, but Daddy sleep with Luhan, ne?"

Luhan nods. He layed beside Hoon and tucked her to sleep.

"Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight Mommy," she said before she sleep.

.  
.

Luhanwas still looking at her beautiful daughter's face who was deep in sleep.

"Lu~"

The voice made him jumped in surprise.

"Fanie~! You scared me!" he said. Immediately hugged Yifan who has left this world.

"I really missed you, Lu," Yifan whined. He usually visit Luhan and Raehoon.

"I missed you too."

"You raised her well, Lu. She's so beautiful and sweet," Yifan caress his daughter's cheek.

"Ne. Of course she's as beautiful as you."

"Lu, I have to go now."

"Why so fast, eoh? I still missed you," Luhan held Yifan's arm.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I will keep watching you from up there," he smiled gently at his husband.

CHUU~

"Jeongmal Saranghae Fanie'ah~"

"Nado Lu~Annyeong."with that, Yifan disappeared from Luhan's view.

"Engh...Dad?was that Mommy?"

"Ah did I woke you up? Daddy dreamt of Mommy, Hoon. But it's okay now, go back to sleep~"

"Ne daddy." 

"I will always be with you guys, watching you from afar. Mommy loves you so much, Hoonie. We are a family and I love you so so much. –Kris

THE END

A/N :

Haaay! Aku bawa ff English kali ini^^

Sebenernya ini adalah FF punya aku. Tapi berhubung waktu itu aku nya dapet tugas buat ff ya ini deh aku translate XD

Thank's a lot buat Kakak aku Deer Alpaca yang udah bantuin translate ^^

So, Review juseyo~~


End file.
